Tout est bon dans le cochon !
by mokoshna
Summary: [Yuri TsunadeXShizune, Oneshot] Ma vision personnelle de la rencontre entre Tsunade et Shizune. Et avec du yuri, c'est encore mieux !


**Titre :** _**Tout est bon dans le cochon !**_  
**Auteur : **Mokoshna  
**Manga : **_Naruto_  
**Crédits : **Naruto est la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto.  
**Avertissements :** _**Yuri**_Tsunade/Shizune. Je n'ai lu que le manga, alors tout ce qui est cité ici en est tiré et s'il y a des scènes dans l'anime qui contredisent mes propos, eh bien... je m'en fiche et je ne veux pas en entendre parler. Du coup j'invente beaucoup de choses.  
**Blabla de l'auteur : **Désolée, je comptais faire de cette fic une série mais après réflexion elle restera un oneshot.

* * *

Tsunade bailla en contemplant l'étrange amas coloré qui s'était vautré la tête la première devant elle, à ses pieds pour être plus exact. La chose en question se mit à gémir en se massant la nuque et en essayant de reprendre un peu de sa dignité perdue, en vain. Plusieurs passants de Hotaru, le petit village dans lequel la Sannin s'était arrêtée, agitèrent la tête, leur expression variant de la surprise consternée à l'amusement à peine dissimulé.

— Noon, pourquoi y'a qu'à moi que ça arrive ?

La jeune femme brune qui l'avait interpellée dans la rue en courant pour tomber juste après en butant sur un caillou traître du chemin, se releva avec un sourire crispé, l'air un peu affolée et les cheveux sensiblement défaits. Eussent-ils été longs, ils auraient traîné avec gaucherie sur la route poussiéreuse ; mais fort heureusement pour elle et son brushing, ils n'atteignaient que le haut de ses épaules.

— Tsunade ! Vous êtes bien Tsunade, non ? fit-elle en souriant à pleines dents, malgré ses habits souillés.

— Euh... et qui me demande ?

— Enfin ! Je vous cherche depuis des semaines ! Je suis Shizune, je suis votre plus grande fan !

— Ma... fan ?

— Oui ! Je rêve de devenir comme vous, aussi belle et intelligente et respectable !

Tsunade se contenta de fixer bêtement le haut de la tête de la jeune fille. Elle semblait assez jeune, douze, treize ans peut-être...

— J'ai quinze ans ! s'exclama avec entrain Shizune. Je viens de passer chuunin à Konoha, et on m'a demandé de venir vous transmettre un message de la plus haute importance !

Tsunade sentit une pointe d'irritation lui racler la gorge. Non seulement cette gamine affichait effrontément son jeune âge devant elle (elle complexait un peu parce qu'elle venait d'atteindre les quarante ans et cela se voyait quand même un peu), mais en plus elle était l'un des plus mauvais ninja qu'elle avait jamais rencontré. Crier une telle information, au beau milieu de la rue, devant tout ce monde... Mais quel était le sombre crétin qui avait assigné une mission pareille à cette fille ? Personne ne lui avait appris à ne pas signaler son identité en tant que ninja de Konoha tant que les circonstances ne le demandaient pas ?

— Et si on allait en discuter ailleurs ? fit Tsunade avec un sourire crispé.

— Hein ? Où ? Un café ?

— Quelque chose comme ça.

— C'est vrai ? Vous m'invitez ?

L'expression ravie qu'elle arborait sans pudeur n'était pas sans rappeler à Tsunade la tête que faisait Jiraiya en pensant à de fraîches jeunes filles en fleur dans la splendeur de leur tenue de naissance. La Sannin retint difficilement un frisson ; cette gamine avait l'air inoffensive mais mieux valait ne pas la sous-estimer...

Elle l'observa longuement sur le chemin de la taverne située au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel dans lequel elle logeait. Fine, la peau claire et les cheveux bruns coupés à la mode, elle avait de grands yeux noirs très expressifs et des manières qui convenaient plus à une fille de joie qu'à une kunoichi sur le terrain. Elle savait par expérience que les femmes ninja recevaient dès le plus jeune âge un enseignement spécial pour les missions d'espionnage mais avait-elle besoin de minauder autant en sa présence ? Et sa tenue... Plusieurs hommes au regard lubrique se retournaient sur son passage tellement elle était... peu consistante. Bande de pervers pédophiles, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Shizune portait juste un petit kimono lilas à franges blanches, très court et très ouvert... ceux qui l'avaient vu tomber avaient dû se rincer bien l'oeil, tiens. Et quel besoin avait-elle de se frotter ainsi à son bras en rougissant et en gloussant ?

— Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin, fit-elle en détournant le regard avec un petit sourire en coin qui devait faire son effet avec la bonne personne... mais qui donnait plus envie à Tsunade de lui foutre un pain que de lui cueillir la lune.

— Ah bon ?

— Oh oui ! J'en avais tellement, tellement envie ! Vous êtes une femme si... impressionnante.

Et ce disant, elle lorgnait avec avidité la poitrine proéminente de la plus vieille femme. Tsunade avait _vraiment_ l'impression d'avoir affaire à Jiraiya...

— Nous sommes arrivées ! fit-elle précipitamment dès que la taverne fut en vue.

Elle s'installa le plus loin possible des oreilles potentiellement indiscrètes, sur une petite table qui était presque devenue la sienne depuis son arrivée. Celle-ci n'était pas particulièrement à l'écart ou quoi que ce soit, mais elle se trouvait très près de la scène dont était affublée le modeste établissement. Régulièrement, un groupe de musique locale animait la salle. La chanteuse était la soeur du patron et comme elle était assez jolie et chantait pas trop mal, elle avait un petit succès auprès des habitants du village et même des hameaux environnants. D'ailleurs, une rumeur persistante disait qu'elle avait un petit ami dans le village voisin, celui de Tsubasa. Tsunade évitait de rire en entendant les gens en parler ; elle était bien placée pour savoir que tout ça n'était que billevesée... puisque la jeune femme en question, Shiori, était plus versée dans le gougnottage que dans les fôlatreries hétérosexuelles.

Elle avait pu en juger dès le premier soir de son arrivée, lorsque Shiori, prétextant un malaise soudain qui avait besoin des compétences appuyées d'un médico-nin, l'avait mise dans son lit une fois la chambre atteinte. Tsunade n'avait pas tellement protesté (elle se sentait un peu seule ces jours-ci et c'était quand même vachement flatteur), et en fin de compte sa partenaire s'était montrée assez douée... Sans doute le résultat de ses années de bon accueil des clientes de son frère. Shiori disait d'ailleurs d'elle-même qu'elle n'était qu'une artiste qui savait s'amuser et se détendre après une dure nuit de labeur. Tsunade avait éclaté de rire et avait rétorqué qu'elle savait en effet détendre l'atmosphère et la libido de ses (nombreuses) partenaires... Il était seulement dommage qu'elle soit lesbienne exclusive, sans nul doute une telle femme aurait pu facilement avoir les hommes à sa botte...

— Tsunade ? fit brusquement la voix de Shizune.

— Ah... oui ?

— Ça fait trois fois que je vous demande ce que vous voulez boire, fit timidement la jeune fille.

Elle se rendit alors compte que Kyouichi, le frère de Shiori, se tenait devant elles, un calepin à la main et la mine assez mécontente... ce qui n'était guère étonnant. Kyouichi ne l'aimait guère depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée le lendemain matin de sa première fois avec Shiori dans le lit de sa soeur, la tête rousse de sa chère frangine reposant dans les seins de vache à lait de Tsunade. Cette dernière suspectait ce brave garçon d'avoir un complexe vis-à-vis de sa soeur ; elle ignorait juste s'il était jaloux de son succès ou au contraire de ses rivales...

— Je vais prendre du vin ! entendit-elle à ses côtés.

— Pas question. Moi, je vais prendre du vin, pour toi, ma petite, ce sera du jus de fruits.

— Mais...

— Sois sage, ok ?

Et elle s'installa plus confortablement sur la banquette qu'elle occupait, affaissant son corps, croisant les jambes dans un geste splendide et sensuel... Elle remarqua avec amusement que la voix de Shiori avait vibré à ce moment ; quant à Kyouichi, il paraissait furieux... Elle entendit un petit cri perçant à côté d'elle. Se tournant vers Shizune, elle lui fit un clin d'oeil qui acheva de lui donner un teint de coquelicot.

— Ah... euh... d'accord...

— À la bonne heure.

**o-o-o**

La gamine avait réussi à se saouler au jus de fruit, ce qui était quand même un sacré exploit. Certes, Tsunade y avait goûté, à ce jus prétendument frais. Il commençait à fermenter un peu mais ce n'était vraiment pas grand-chose... Elle se demanda pour la énième fois ce qu'elle faisait en tant que ninja. Shizune aurait été cent fois mieux dans une école ordinaire, à chasser les garçons et à se demander chaque matin quelle tenue elle porterait pour la journée... Au lieu de cela, on l'avait envoyée sur le terrain. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle en touche un mot au Hokage...

— Et c'est coooomme ça... que j'ai suu... que j'aimaaiis que les... hic... filles... bégaya la jeune fille en se collant à Tsunade, le kimono largement plus ouvert qu'au début de la discussion.

Tsunade la releva d'un geste et remit son vêtement en place en soupirant. Sur scène, Shiori lui lançait des regards curieux...

— Mais oui, mais oui. Tu as donc découvert les joies de l'amour féminin avec ta cousine. C'est très bien, tu peux être fière de toi.

Ou pas, se dit-elle en lorgnant la jeune fille impudique qui se pressait contre elle. Il n'y avait pas idée d'être aussi dévergondée à cet âge-là...

— Alors, tu t'amuses avec ta nouvelle petite amie ? Je ne savais pas que tu versais dans les lolitas, fit la voix rieuse de Shiori.

Elle avait fini sa prestation pour la soirée et venait voir son amie, une bouteille de sake et deux verres à la main. Tsunade lui fit une place à côté d'elle.

— Tu parles, fit-elle en soupirant encore. Les gamines à peine nubiles, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

— Pourtant, on dirait pas.

— J'aimerais t'y voir, tiens. Elle me colle depuis cet après-midi, pas possible de m'en débarrasser.

— Encore une à qui tu as tapé dans l'oeil ? Cruelle.

— Eh ! protesta Tsunade avec vigueur, faisant bouger ses seins et la jeune fille accrochée à ceux-ci. Je te ferais remarquer que tu es la première fille qui me drague comme ça alors que je ne l'ai pas connue une journée !

— Bah, tant que je suis pas la première...

— Et puis quoi encore ? On me la fait pas à moi, depuis le temps que je roule ma bosse...

— C'est vrai qu'elles sont jolies, tes bosses, fit Shiori d'un air rêveur en fixant son magnifique décolleté. Les plus énormes qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, et crois-moi j'en ai vu des gros lolos.

— Perverse.

— Grosse cochonne.

— Comme si ça te déplaisait, tiens...

Elle s'envoya un verre de sake d'une gorgée.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de celle-là ? se lamenta Tsunade en regardant Shizune qui serrait son sein droit comme un ours en peluche. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi elle est là.

— Humm... elle est plutôt mignonne...

— Pas touche, ma belle. Elle a que quinze ans la gamine.

— Hein ? Déjà ? Je lui en aurait donné treize... Mais bon. Il faut bien qu'elle apprenne...

Shiori lui fit un clin d'oeil coquin. Tsunade secoua la tête.

— T'arrives trop tard, mon coeur. Elle est déjà bien gouine jusqu'au nez.

— En même temps, y'a qu'à voir comment elle te tripote... elle fait ça bien ?

— Elle est bourrée. Y'a rien à sentir d'une bourrée.

— Pfuu, tu dis ça parce que tu m'as jamais vue bourrée...

— Veux pas le savoir.

Tsunade se saisit de la bouteille que Shiori tenait à la main, alors qu'elle était sur le point de se resservir, et but généreusement au goulot. Son amie se contenta de rire.

— Dis donc, elle te fait de l'effet, la gamine comme tu dis, non ?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

— Rien, c'est juste que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état. Ça change.

— Comme si tu me connaissais beaucoup. Je ne suis là que depuis un mois.

— Hum... fit pensivement Shiori. Pourtant, je connais certaines parties de toi que personne d'autre ne verra jamais...

Tsunade la vit se pencher lascivement sur la table, ses seins lourds caressant le bois sombre en un contraste saisissant et obscène. Elle n'avait certes pas autant de tour de poitrine que la Sannin mais la robe de lin pâle qu'elle portait, couvrant à peine les zones sensibles de son corps, était si efficacement taillé et semblait l'habiller si peu qu'elle était comme une enseigne pornographique à elle seule. Tsunade finit sa bouteille, les yeux fixés sur elle.

— Qu'est-ce que je fais de miss Gros Câlin, là ?

— Elle peut venir si elle veut. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas, après tout plus on est de folles, plus il y a de cabrioles, non ?

Elle pourlécha ses lèvres pulpeuses et se leva. Tsunade attrapa le fardeau accroché à son bras et la suivit en souriant.

**o-o-o**

Shizune se réveilla sur quelque chose de doux et de chaud. Elle se sentait bien, comme dans un cocon douillet enrobé de marshmallow, une odeur suave et sucrée lui chatouillait délicieusement les narines... Elle déplaça un peu sa main qui rencontra une masse molletonneuse agrémentée d'un petit bouton malléable... Un gémissement ravi se fit entendre à l'endroit où elle avait mis ses doigts.

— Humm, toi alors, tu commences bien ta journée... fit une voix qu'elle ne reconnut pas.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Il faisait déjà jour, d'après les rayons aveuglants qui rentraient par la fenêtre. Elle se trouvait dans un lit, elle en était sûre, et pas un petit d'ailleurs. Cette sensation douillette, c'était...

— Tsunade ! s'écria-t-elle en s'empourprant.

Elle avait dormi sur ses seins ! Et cette chaleur, c'était la sensation de sa peau nue contre celle de la Sannin ! Et qui était cette femme rousse pulpeuse qui lui faisait un clin d'oeil ?

— Qu'est-ce que... où... pourquoi ? fit-elle avec effarement en essayant de dissimuler son corps de ses mains.

Tsunade la toisa d'un air sévère.

— Shiori, mon coeur, dit-elle doucement à la femme rousse en l'embrassant dans le cou, tu veux bien être gentille et aller dire à ton frère de nous apporter de quoi manger ?

— C'est ça, et pendant que je serais partie tu t'amuseras avec ta copine...

— T'inquiètes ma grognasse, si je fais quoi que ce soit avec elle je te promets de tout te faire rattraper au retour. Avec intérêts.

— Hum... mouais. D'accord, dans ce cas.

Shiori se leva paresseusement, attrapant au passage sa culotte en dentelle rose et un petit kimono lilas qui traînait pour le mettre d'un geste lent sur le corps.

— Eh ! Mais c'est à moi, ça ! protesta Shizune.

— Ma jolie, crois-moi, après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, râler parce que je passe ta tenue est un peu... déplacé, fit Shiori en lui lançant un baiser de la main. A tout de suite, les filles.

— À tout', répondit Tsunade en s'étirant, ce qui eut pour effet de faire ballotter de manière exagérée ses seins.

Shizune les observa un instant, fascinée. Elle en avait oublié son état de nudité. Tsunade mis ses bras autour de ses épaules et se rapprocha d'elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. La jeune fille cessa de respirer.

— Alors, et si tu me disais ce que tu fais vraiment là ?

Shizune cligna des yeux.

— Quoi ?

— Tu n'es pas plus une kunoichi que Shiori. Ça, j'en suis sûre.

— Mais si !

— Alors je suppose que tu peux me dire à quel catégorie de taijutsu appartient un _doton_ ?

— Euh... de la terre ?

Tsunade lui rit au nez.

— Y'a de la boue dedans non ? C'est peut-être un mélange de terre et d'eau...

— Shizune, il s'agit d'une technique de ninjutsu.

— Je le savais ! paniqua la jeune fille. Je ne m'en souvenais plus, c'est tout !

Tsunade lui mit un kunai sous la gorge. D'où le sortait-elle ? Il n'y avait rien sur le lit à part les deux femmes nues. Shizune se mit à trembler.

— On t'a envoyé pour me tuer ? demanda Tsunade sans la moindre émotion dans la voix.

— Non ! Je... ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez...

La pression sur son cou augmenta. Elle sentit la lame percer sa peau, un peu de sang coula le long de son cou...

— D'accord ! Je ne suis pas ninja, mais je jure que je ne vous veux aucun mal ! Je voulais juste que vous me guérissiez !

Tsunade retira sa lame, mais sans la ranger.

— Te guérir de quoi ? fit-elle sur un ton irrité. Tu m'as l'air parfaitement en forme !

— Quel âge me donnez-vous ?

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question ?

— Allez-y, soyez franche.

La femme blonde parut y réfléchir.

— Tu as dit quinze ans hier, mais ce n'est sans doute pas le cas. À vu de nez, je dirais douze ans, treize maxi.

— Tout faux. J'ai quarante-cinq ans.

— QUOI ?!

Shizune soupira. Elle avait complètement oublié son trouble de tantôt.

— Je suis atteinte d'une maladie rare qui a stoppé ma croissance à l'âge de douze ans. Ça va faire trente ans que je cherche un remède.

— Pourquoi venir me voir ?

— C'est évident, non ? On m'a dit que vous êtes une médico-nin hors pair.

— Je ne comprends pas. Tu es de Konoha ? Alors pourquoi n'es-tu jamais venu me voir avant ?

— Parce que je n'étais pas à Konoha, justement. Je voyageais un peu partout pour chercher ce remède. Quand je suis revenue, on m'a parlé de vous, mais vous n'étiez déjà plus au village. Alors je suis venue vous chercher.

— Pourquoi avoir dit que tu étais chuunin ?

— On m'a aussi dit que vous étiez difficile à aborder... Je me suis dit que si je me présentais comme un ninja de Konoha, ce serait plus facile...

— C'était surtout stupide. Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais gober ça ?

— J'ai essayé ! Et puis j'ai toujours voulu devenir ninja, même si je n'en suis pas capable.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Apparemment, ma maladie a aussi compromis mes chances de le devenir. En tout cas, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.

Elle se mordit la lèvre ; son expression misérable émut un peu Tsunade qui mit de côté son arme.

— Je veux bien essayer de t'aider, finit-elle par dire.

— C'est vrai ?

Shizune joignit les mains, enchantée, et sauta au cou de la Sannin. Tsunade lui tapota gauchement l'épaule.

— Je veux bien, mais tu es sûre ? Si je te rends ton âge, tu seras vieille.

— Je veux savoir ce que c'est que d'être une femme. Même si c'est pour le regretter juste après.

— Drôle de fille. On t'offre la jeunesse éternelle sur un plateau et tu n'en veux pas...

— C'est ce que tout le monde m'a dit, mais franchement ce n'est vraiment pas drôle. Je veux... je veux juste être une femme ordinaire.

— Les femmes ordinaires vieillissent et crois-moi, c'est pas toujours joli, fit Tsunade en regardant ses seins qui commençaient à tomber un peu. J'ai vu ce que la vieillesse faisait aux gens. Et franchement, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'y passer par là.

— Mais vieillir, ça fait partie de la vie, non ?

— C'est...

Ce fut à ce moment que Shiori réapparut à la porte, Kyouichi sur les talons. Celui-ci portait un plateau garni à ras bord de victuailles. Il regarda avec mépris les deux femmes nues mais déposa néanmoins le petit déjeuner sur le lit, devant ses clientes.

— Vous vous attaquez maintenant aux gamines ? fit-il de sa voix la plus désagréable. C'est pas très légal, tout ça.

— Bien sûr que ça l'est. Shizune ici-présente a au moins quinze ans, elle a donc tout à fait le droit de choisir sa sexualité d'après les lois en vigueur de notre beau pays. N'est-ce pas, Shiori trésor ?

— Elle a raison, frérot, acquiesça la rouquine. Tu ne te souviens pas de cette fille qui étais venue il y a cinq mois, avec sa famille ? Je lui avais fait son éducation bien comme il faut, mais on avait été surprises par son frère. Elle venait d'avoir quinze ans et ses parents n'ont rien pu faire quand ils ont voulu porter plainte.

— Ouais ben encore heureux ! On a failli avoir un procès au cul à cause de tes frasques !

— Relax, tout s'est bien fini, et la gamine a eu un merveilleux souvenir de voyage. Que demande le peuple ?

— Oh toi, toi ! fit son frère avec frustration en partant précipitamment, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Tsunade siffla. Shiori se contenta de s'asseoir sur le lit ; elle attrapa une tartine enduite de confiture et croqua dedans à pleines dents, vite imitée par les deux autres femmes.

— Il a pas l'air dans son assiette, dis donc, fit Tsunade en se servant un café. Je l'avais jamais vu s'énerver aussi vite.

— C'est parce que sa petite amie du moment l'a largué ce matin.

— Il avait une petite amie ?

— Oui, une gourdasse du nom de Saori. D'après ce que j'ai compris, il arrivait pas à la baiser correctement alors elle en a eu marre et elle l'a plaqué.

— Toi et ton frère, vous êtes vraiment pas pareil, fit Tsunade en riant.

Shizune les observait d'un air curieux en mâchant un pain au lait.

— Tu parles, il irait beaucoup mieux s'il admettait enfin qu'il est pédé !

— Il est pédé, ton frère ? s'étonna Tsunade.

Elle ajouta neuf sucres et trois doses de lait concentré à son café et le but avec délectation. Shizune la vit faire avec une mine dégoûtée en se demandant sérieusement si c'était ça, son secret pour avoir d'aussi gros seins...

— Bof, il répète que non, mais je l'ai jamais vu s'exciter devant une femme à part moi, et il est vraiment pas mon type. Un peu trop masculin à mon goût.

— Et c'est quand même ton frère.

— Détail.

— Dépravée, va.

— Pratique. La vie est si courte, il faut en profiter.

Elle se tourna vers Shizune qui sursauta en la voyant s'intéresser à elle. Son lait-fraise se renversa un peu sur les draps, les teintant joliment de rose.

— Et toi, ma mignonne ? Tu vas bien ?

— Euh... oui... pardon, balbutia-t-elle, se souvenant de son réveil.

— Pas de quoi, rétorqua Shiori en riant. Tsunade, j'espère que tu lui as bien dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé hier soir ?

Shizune leva vers elle des yeux remplis d'espoir.

— C'est vrai ?

— Bien entendu. Ce n'est pas mon genre de coucher avec des filles qui ne sont même pas capables de savoir ce qu'elles font avec moi. Si je voulais te violer, j'attendrais que tu sois réveillée et que tu aies cuvé ton vin.

— Euh...

— Par contre ça ne veut pas dire qu'on a rien fait avec Tsunade... poursuivit la jeune femme en passant langoureusement sa main sur sa poitrine.

Shizune fit la grimace. Décidément, l'esprit pervers de cette femme la dépassait...

— Euh... si vous voulez, ça ne me regarde pas tant que vous ne me demandez pas de participer, mais euh... Juste une chose...

— Oui ?

— Je peux avoir mes vêtements, maintenant ?

**o-o-o**

— Tu vas devenir mon apprentie, déclara Tsunade après qu'elles aient mangé et pris un bain.

Shiori n'avait pas rendu son kimono sali à Shizune mais à la place, elle lui avait prêté une robe d'été bleue qui lui allait à ravir. Même Tsunade avait dû admettre qu'elle était adorable dans cette tenue.

— Quoi ?

— Comme ça, tu pourras rester avec moi sans problème, et on pourra trouver un remède à ton mal. Et puis, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais devenir kunoichi ?

La jeune fille la contempla longtemps, les yeux hagards, la bouche ouverte par la surprise.

— Une apprentie ninja ? Moi ?

— Ouaip.

Au grand embarras de Tsunade, quelques larmes brillantes se formèrent au coin des yeux de Shizune, qu'elle essuya d'un geste vif de la main. La jeune fille lui fit ensuite un immense sourire qui était au moins aussi brillant que celui de son petit frère le jour où elle lui avait donné le médaillon de leur grand-père.

— Merci !

Tsunade secoua la tête, se demandant comment une femme plus âgée qu'elle pouvait garder une expression aussi niaise et un ton aussi enjoué malgré avoir vu le monde. Mais au fond d'elle, elle sentit une douce chaleur envahir son coeur.

Elle fit la seule chose qu'il lui restait à faire. Elle rendit son sourire à Shizune.

**FIN**


End file.
